Something Surreal
by SunflowerBebe
Summary: My first DBZ fic, with some bases from one of my favorite movies, as Future Trunks narrating his feelings toward life and love.
1. The Misery or the Music

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 1+++  
  
What came first: the misery or the music? Parents worry about their children getting into drugs and listening to bad music and cussing. They never once consider the thousands- literally thousands- of songs their kids will listen to about heartache, rejection, loneliness, misery and loss. Did I listen to pop music because I was miserable? Or was I miserable because I listened to pop music? Seriously. I sit in this room after work waiting for Mom to finish the time capsule, and I do nothing with my time. What is there to do? I wait for Serena, she works, trying to find the patience to listen to people complain because they asked for Diet Pepsi, not regular, or be upset because they didn't get a fork with their silverware. She claims that just because you work at an upscale restaurant, it doesn't mean it's any better than a pizza place or an old highway diner. It seems wrong that the daughter, orphan though she may be, of a Sayain legend, who should be out protecting the world, fighting those androids with me, has to work as a waitress at one of the few restaurants that haven't been destroyed. There's no other way to keep food on the table, you know? I have to stay at Capsule Corp. and work with Mom, help her develop new things to make life easier for everyday people. Here's the problem with our developments: by the time we finish, there won't be a life to make easier. Everyone'll be dead. Laugh all you want now- tell me I'm cracking up. Maybe I am. I just don't care anymore. Sometimes I think that maybe since we've had to deal with what destiny has dished out to us, I shouldn't go to the past and try to change things. I would never tell Mom something like that, of course. She would start balling, something she tends to do a lot anymore. I think it's because she found an old picture of Father. He's scowling at the camera in it; I think it hurts her to see him like that, miserable, jealous, guilty. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Everything started years and years ago, before Serena and I were born, even. First thing's first: Gohan.  
Gohan was already 12 when Serena and I were born. Well, when Serena was born anyway. I'm six months older. From what Mom's told me, Chi-Chi and Goku thought they were getting another boy, and they were excited about it, obviously. When Chi-Chi was halfway through the pregnancy, though, Goku got the disease. It didn't take long to get straight to him, because he was dead three months before Chi-Chi had Serena. I guess Serena was the perfect antidote for Goku's death, because instead of having time to feel sorry for herself and be upset about Goku, Chi-Chi was kept busy with a baby. But things didn't stay happy too long.the rest of the Earth's Special Forces were dead within a year, all except Gohan, and by that time he had lost an arm. But I will say that I owe him my life.  
Sometimes I wonder if Gohan would have even had the will to live if it weren't for Serena. She was his everything; he loved her more than life itself. Like I said, though, nothing good lasts forever. 


	2. How We Lived

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 2+++  
  
When Serena and I were just 5 and 6 years old, those were the good years. We'd managed to stay hidden from the androids underground; all of West City was in the underground compound then. Gohan worked at Capsule Corp. with Mom, and Chi-Chi would stay home and babysit Serena and me during the day. We fought a lot back then, obviously, we were just little kids. But I remember Gohan coming home from work and playing with us for hours. Yeah, those were the fun times. When we turned 7, though, he started training us. It was some harsh shit, let me tell you. And things were never the same. It was training, day and night, constantly, until that night in April.it was rainy, and Gohan couldn't see them sneak up on him. I.I don't really like talking about that.  
So then Serena and I were on our own, training each other, going through the preteen and teenage years in a love-hate relationship. We would be best friends one moment and worst enemies the next. It was strange, yes, but also comforting in some ways to know that you had both a friend and an enemy in one person, since everyone else avoided us for being 'weird'. We were told over and over and over not to fight the androids, that we were going to get ourselves killed, but we were hungry for action while we went through high school, and that's what we got. Instead of those androids chasing us down as it had always been, it was us chasing them down when we wanted a good fight, even though we would lose. The good thing was, I guess, that when we knew we were about out of energy and ready to give in, we would quit. We kept reassuring ourselves that we fought them for the fun of it, but deep down I think we both knew that we really just hoped one day to prove to Gohan that we could do what he didn't and impress him, even though he wasn't there anymore. 


	3. High School

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 3+++  
So Serena and I had unordinary but not too terrible childhoods. It was high school that got to us, I think. Yeah, Orange Star went straight to our heads. If we thought we had felt rejected before, we were in for a crude awakening. Everyone in high school had heard rumors about us, horrible ones, mostly about Serena, things about how she killed her brother and father, and how I'd helped. Yeah, right. First of all, Goku was dead when she was born. And second, well, it tortured Serena more than anything to see her older brother die, so why in the hell would she assist in bringing more pain to herself? But kids will be kids, I suppose, and that was how we put up with things. We dealt with it rather well, I guess. Having no friends didn't bother us, and since we were through puberty (damn the pre- teenage years suck ass), we didn't bother each other so much anymore. Instead we kind of clung to each other, as if maybe, just maybe if we let go, the other one would fade away forever. We went out to get drinks together on Friday nights, and we combined our record and CD collections so that it would look like we had more music to listen to than we did. In reality, there were only a few records out of those couple hundred that we even bothered with, and those were the ones that really hit you hard right in the gut.  
With no friends, no high school partying, no going to dances, no playing school sports, Serena and I were afraid of being left along for the rest of our lives, and so we made sure that we were always with the other. We watched films together, and we trained together. We would take turns reading books we bought; I would read one, and she would read a different one, then we would exchange and start all over again. And we like things like that, so things stayed like that. Until Chi-Chi died.  
Serena and I were at school practicing for Orange Star High Graduation the following weekend; we were going to take the subway home since neither of us felt much like flying. Practice went fairly well; Keith, this popular but clumsy jock, got tangled up in the stage curtains and a few sandbags came crashing down onto his back. It gave us something to laugh about when there wasn't normally much that could do so. When the two of us got onto the subway train afterwards, we ended up playing the usual game we play when we're bored, called Top Five. It's not much of a game, really, just kind of an immature thing we like to do to pass the time. Serena'll say something like "Top five favorite movies featuring a tomboy character!" And then I'll list off mine, and she'll list off hers, and sometimes she'll give me a sub-question, like, "How many of those films had a star that was later charged for drug scandals?" Yeah, we have fun with it, and we take turns saying questions.  
So we play a few rounds of Top Five, and we even get a couple of the blokes next to us to join in, too. Until we reach the stop in front of Chi- Chi's workplace (she's a bank teller), where Serena and I get off wide-eyed and jaws-dropped. The whole bank is burned down to the ground, firefighters and ambulances and police are everywhere, people crying about 'those blasted monsters who kill the innocent'. And Serena, well, she goes berserk. Tries to run into the remains of the building, screaming "Mama" and "I love you" and reaching her hands towards the flames, wanting, hoping, praying that her mother is still alive, when she and I both know good and well in our hearts that Chi-Chi being alright would be impossible. 


	4. Death and Love

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 4+++  
The funeral was horrible. It was pouring down rain at the graveside, and you couldn't hear a thing the reverend said due to the outrageous thunder. My mother had her arms around Serena, a single tear running down her cheek. Serena, however, wasn't holding up at all. She had no one. She had no mother. She had no father. She had no brother. She had no family. She had no one. She sobbed so loud into my mother's shoulder that it almost made everyone else there at the graveside want to sob as well. And who could blame her, honestly? Losing Gohan was enough. Did she need this?  
Everyone went to our house after the funeral to have some refreshments and to talk a little, to remember what a great wife and mother Chi-Chi was, that sort of thing. Serena just sat silently on the couch, silent tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to go sit beside her, to comfort her, to put my arms around her. I didn't feel sorry for her, I just felt a strange sort of feeling for Serena welling up inside me that I'd never felt before, not about anyone. I was frightened, scared to death that I would say the wrong thing. So I said nothing. I just poured more cups of coffee for the guests and kept my head down so I wouldn't have to see the sad portrait of a miserable girl a day before her graduation that was sitting on the couch.  
Serena moved all of her things into a room across the hall from mine in our house. We sold everything else in that house of Chi-Chi and Goku's, everything except old pictures and keepsakes, and then we left the house alone, not to be disturbed again. The first night Serena was there, the night after graduation, while the other seniors were out partying, I was sitting at home watching a movie while Serena arranged her room upstairs. I got restless, though, it wasn't right for me not to be with Serena right now. So I went up to the room to find her sitting on the bed in her spaghetti strap top and pajama pants, sobbing her eyes out.  
I panicked; I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there. "Rena? Are, are you uh, you alright?" She said nothing, just shook her head. I finally took a deep breath and walked over to her. I sat on the bed and pulled her up onto my lap. I tilted her head upwards and looked into her red, puffy eyes, brushing her beautiful black, silky hair out of the way. "I love you." Her eyes widened, just as mine had a moment ago. We were both in shock at what I had just said. I was in love with her; I was in love with the daughter of Goku. I was in love with her! It felt better than anything I'd ever experienced. Especially when she returned my feelings and kissed me. Everything I've told you about Serena and I might have seemed boring, but I guarantee you that it wasn't. Oh, God, it wasn't. 


	5. Much Better

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 5+++  
There are two options. Sleeping together, and sex. Sleeping together is better. You're asking, how would you know, Trunks? You're just a virgin, aren't you? Yes, the answer is that, in fact, I am a virgin. But I also know that sleeping together is better. Sex is, well, sex is for marriage. Not for dating, even if you're engaged and sworn on spending the rest of your life with your lover. Sleeping together, that's for dating and marriage. At least it's for dating if your comfortable with it. Serena and I, we've never had sex. I guess sometimes, yeah, I do wonder what it would be like. I mean, all my friends talk about it, how their girlfriends are so great in bed, that sort of thing. But somehow I think I have too much respect to try to get Serena in bed, even now when we're engaged. I will after I marry her, yes, but not now. Now's not the time for that.  
So all my buds call me square and boring because I constantly preach to them that they're only with their girls for the sex. They backfire at me and say they're in love. Ha. They know nothing of love. The only reason I was ever able to love Serena after seeing the shithole marriage of my mother and father was because I saw how Gohan loved her as his little sister. There is no greater love than that, I'm sure of it.  
Here's why I'm sure. The other day, I'm sitting in an armchair in the living room, listening to the Counting Crows on the turntable. Serena's just home from the grocery store and putting things in the fridge, then she walks up behind me, turns off the stereo and takes off my head phones, then she leans down and kisses me all over the top of the head. She whispers to me, "I love you more than the stars love the sky, you know." And I can tell she's smiling slightly, that beautiful smile she can just melt me with. Good thing I couldn't actually see her face. And how does that prove my point? Because I remember Gohan telling her that a few days before he died, when she was in a fight with Chi-Chi. I see a lot of her brother in her, but more of her mother, really. I see a lot of the sense of Chi-Chi's protection in Serena. That's a good thing, I think. 


	6. Ex Girlfriends

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 6+++  
Serena is, well, damn. There's not really anything I can say to describe her. She's beautiful and classy and sexy and smart (much, much smarter than I ever will be), and she has the most beautiful violet eyes, and she's got a great sense of humor. She's perfect, in every way, even though she gets completely pissed at me when I tell her that. She claims she's not, that she's just like any other girl. Pft. She can say whatever she wants, but I think she's perfect. She was the kind of girl I'd always wanted to meet, ever since I was old enough to want to meet girls.  
I had a few girlfriends before her, but they were all failures. Every single one, and I'm the one that screwed up the relationships. Except for one of them. I'm getting ahead of myself, though. My first girlfriend was Tobey Ray in the ninth grade. I was in awe of Tobey, hell, I adored her, mostly because I'd never met a girl with a boys' name before, and it frightened me somewhat. But in a good way, I think. Tobey and mine's relationship lasted for one week. I was over at her house, and we were on her living room couch kissing, right? And so then her dad comes home. He chased me clear back to Capsule Corp. I have never kissed a girl in her living room since.  
My second girlfriend came along about two months later, and we dated for five months, but in the end it all fell apart. She was the one who messed this one up. Trust me. All she was interested in was kissing. Honestly, that's all she wanted. And after five months of doing nothing but that, she left me for some other guy. Great girl, huh?  
  
++I'm not getting any reviews, so I don't know if I'll continue this fic or  
not.++ 


	7. Vintage Vinyl

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 7+++  
I own this old record shop called Vintage Vinyl. It's located in the middle of the old business district of West City, about a thirty minute walk from the house. I started working here a year ago, when most of Capsule Corp. was destroyed; that was when Mom lost almost everything. She's working on trying to build it back up, but, well, it could never be what it once was. She's a workaholic, always trying to come up with some new thing that could change the world forever. I help her, yes, but it's just the two of us and a few of the workers that didn't lose their jobs after the destruction of the corporation. But back to my record store. The man that owned it -the one who hired me- was killed by the androids a few months ago, and then the store was turned over to me. Was I ready for that? No. It's a big responsibility, I guess, and I'm just not used that sort of thing. I've worked with Mom all my life, and lived with her all my life as well. It's both twisted and sad that at age 19 I still live with my mother, but it's true, mostly because there's no where else to go.  
So I walk to the store every morning, freezing my ass off since it's always cold and rainy anymore (almost like the weather constantly reflects the attitudes of the people), and I unlock the old, glass door. You can't even see inside through the door or windows anymore, partly because there are tons of old music posters, partly because the three of us guys that work here don't give a shit how much dirt builds up. Sean walks in really timidly a few minutes later as I flicker on the lights, a few old cassette tapes in his hands.  
"Morning Sean."  
"Oh, oh Trunks. Hi," he says with a slight stutter, and then he looks back down at the cassette tapes. You can count on Sean to never be the great conversationalist.  
"Have a good weekend?"  
He looks up again. "Yeah, yeah, just, well, normal, I guess. Yeah. I rented that, um, I rented that movie. Um, yeah, that one, um, Ghost Ship. It was, um, it was good." And then Sean looks right back down at the cassettes, putting some into his old messenger bag. I'm not joking. This is how Sean always talks, no matter what kind of a mood he's in. I just sigh and then boost myself up onto the counter beside the cast register. We don't use the few chairs that are in the storeroom; the counter's always been sufficient seating for us.  
Rupert rolls in right before noon, four hours after he's supposed to be here, headphones on, probably jamming to the new Rolling Stones CD, or maybe Michelle Branch. He doesn't really like her music; just thinks she's sexy. Right after shutting the door, he conveniently runs into, knocks over, and breaks the brand new rack that Sean and I just spent our morning putting together. He laughs and takes off his headphones.  
"Nice, Rupe, real nice. We spent the whole morning putting that piece of shit together."  
"Oh, drag." He says blandly and takes a massive bite of his sub sandwich. I can't fire him, I swear it; I hired him for three days a week and he just started showing up everyday. That was four months ago. 


	8. Turning Into My Father

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 8+++  
"Top five dream jobs." Serena reads off of my list on a rainy, dreary Friday afternoon.  
"Hey! Hey, that's private!" I run from the hall where I'm busy sorting through a few new records Sean gave me at the shop today, and then right up to Serena. I try to snatch the crumpled, old, yellowed notebook paper out of her hand, but she just giggles and pulls away. Then she reads it anyway  
"Editor for Rolling Stone magazine, film director, producer at Geffen Records, producer at Motown Records, architect." She smiles. "Architect? Are you serious? That's seven years training."  
I shove my hands in my pockets, rather embarrassed. "I don't think I ever really wanted to be an architect, actually."  
"Wouldn't you rather own your own record store?" I nod timidly, and she smiles and scratches out 'architect', then she writes in 'record store owner'. I take the list from her, crumple it up, and throw it into the trashcan. I get ready to walk out of the room, but she takes hold of my wrist and pulls me back over to her. She might be rather thin, but she's not by any means weak. I mean, she IS a half Sayain. She pulls me over to her, then stands and kisses me, ruffling my hair. "Why are you always so down? You never used to be like this, Trunks."  
"I'm not down. I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
"That's your excuse for all of your feelings: you're a little tired. Well I'm a little tired of hearing that from you."  
"What do you want me to say, Serena?"  
"I want you to tell me the truth, because I want to be able to fix it." I grimace as she says the word 'truth'. I don't want to tell her; I don't want to upset her.  
"You won't upset me, Trunks." I swear this woman can read my mind from the inside out.  
"I just, well, see, I just, don't want to go in the capsule. Back to the past, I mean."  
"Why not?" She looks troubled. I knew I would upset her.  
"I just don't!" I yank my arm out of her grasp, throw on my blue jacked, and leave the house, leaving Serena at the kitchen table crying. +++++++  
I walk through the streets after the sun goes down, freezing, the rain beating down upon me, and I realize one thing for the first time in my entire life. I'm turning into my father. I didn't even KNOW the man, and I'm turning into him. I'm almost sure of it now. I kick a pile of wet leaves beside a street drain. I can see now that I've never really committed to Serena. We've been dating for two years now, and I've only told her that I loved her one time, and it was the night we first kissed. I've neglected her. Last Valentine's Day she bought non-refundable tickets to an extremely expensive dinner theatre two weeks in advance, and when she told me we were going that night, I told her I didn't feel like. And why didn't I want to go? Because Terminator 1 and Terminator 2 were on television that night. A few months ago I borrowed a couple hundred dollars from Serena so that I could buy this guy's record collection off of him, and I have not, as of yet, paid it back. I can't believe Serena hasn't left me. I only kiss her when I feel like it, never when she wants to be loved. God, I'm turning into my father. 


	9. No Greater Love

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 9+++  
I walk around for a couple more hours in the freezing cold and pouring rain, thinking to myself every way that I'm even remotely like my old man. I walk round the neighborhood about 6 times before finally coming in. When I do, Serena is packing her things away into a suitcase, crying as she does so. She's leaving me. After all this time, she's finally realized what a heartless bastard I am. She's leaving me. I run into her room.  
"Serena." I can't find anything else to say, so I just stand at the doorframe silently. I know that she has every reason in the world to want to go away, to leave me forever, but somehow I think this completely unfair. I mean, she could have left while I was out walking around, and I never would have gotten to say good-bye. It was by pure luck that I got here before she walked out the door. "You don't have to go this second."  
"What?" She looks up at me.  
"You could stay a while longer, you know." I don't realize it until now, but I've got tears forming in my eyes.  
"No.I don't want to have to do the hard part of breaking up."  
"What's the hard part?"  
"Talking about what went wrong in the relationship." She collapses in sobs.  
"Just stay for tonight then." I begin to cry, and she just takes her suitcase and heads for the door. In the past, I've thought about what I would do if something ever happened to Serena. But I never really believed any of those thoughts would come true. And now I can't bear it. I chase after her, all the way out the door and then into the rain as she waits for the bus to come. I take the bag from her shaky hands and let it fall to the wet concrete ground. And then I suddenly take her up in my arms, holding her more tightly than I ever have. And I realize something for the very first time: I love this woman more than life itself. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. Oh Serena, I think, please forgive me. I think all of this because I can't bring myself to actually say anything to her. I just hold her tightly to me in the pouring rain, and then I begin to kiss her everywhere. All over her face: her eyes her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her ears, her neck, her shoulders. She continues to sob, and so do I, I think, but I can't feel the tears, and I don't care about anything but loving Serena to death. I run my hands up and down her arms and then all over her back. And then I dare to kiss her lips, and, surprisingly, she does the same back to me. The most passionate kiss I think either one of us has ever experienced. After what seems like a millennia, I pull away. We're both still crying like little children wanting their mothers, but it doesn't matter. Her mascara is dripping down her face, and her black hair is blown every which way, but she's beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world.  
"Serena," I say as I shiver.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you." 


	10. Love and Bloody Rupert

+++Disclaimer+++  
  
I don't own DragonBallZ or any of the characters.  
  
+++Explanations+++ This story is as if the History of Trunks movie never existed. I've changed  
a few things for plot purposes, but nothing big like names, races, etc.  
Trunks narrates the story.  
  
+++Chapter 9+++  
I walk into the shop, and there's Rupert, shoving a sub sandwich into his mouth as he sorts through a rack of records in the far west corner of the store. I throw down my worn messenger bag and run over to him, grabbing him by the collar and taking the sandwich away. "You're getting your damn fingerprints all over the records!" Rupert licks his fingers and eyes me strangely, pulling away from my grasp. "Man, chill. You've got some serious issues, Trunks. And don't EVER touch my jacket. This is motherfucking VINTAGE!" He rips the sandwich away and shoves another portion of it into his mouth. I roll my eyes, walk over behind the counter, and take off my jacket, then pull on a sweatshirt that I keep underneath part of the counter that also contains a half-eaten bag of pretzels and an unopened bottle of apple juice. Rupert looks over at me as he climbs up onto the counter and takes a seat. "Why're you so bloody late, man?" I shrug and just take a seat on the counter as well, unwrapping the Snickers bar that I call my breakfast. He eyes me suspiciously. "Have a 'speciaw night' with Sewena?" He asks in a fake baby voice. I shoot him a glare. "No. I just didn't sleep." That's the truth, actually, as dumb as it sounds. I lay there watching Serena sleep most of the night, and I assure you that it's one of the most rewarding things in the world. Rupert rolls his eyes and groans as a customer, one of our regular musical morons, comes up to him with an album in hand.  
"How much?" He stiffly hands the record over to Rupert. Rupert fakes a disappointed face.  
"Aw, sorry, I'm not selling this one this week."  
"Oh, no no no. You said that last week!"  
Rupert just shrugs and keeps his look of fake disappointment on as the customer keeps trying to convince him to sell it. The guy eventually just storms out of the store. I frown and take the record from Rupert. "I'm fucking broke, Rupe!" Rupert just laughs in my face and sticks his tongue out like a little child that's just gotten its way after an argument. +++++  
I sit out on the deck of our second floor bedroom after the sun goes down, wearing some plaid pajama pants and a grey Capsule Corp. tee shirt, my headphones on and my portable CD player in my lap. All my friends are the same age as I am, and they all exclaim that they never, ever want to get married, because it just ties you down. They also say they never want to have children, and up until now, as I feel the slight October breeze across my skin, I have agreed with them.  
Serena is lying in my arms, reading a book. Earlier tonight, we were out at a pub having drinks and playing pool with friends and acting like children, like complete idiots. The friends we hang out with are actually friends of mine; mostly guys, and none of them understand why I've stayed with Serena for such a long time. Nor do they understand why I haven't had sex with her. The answer to the first question is because I love her more than life itself, and the answer to the second is because we respect each other. But I've gotten completely off subject. What I was saying earlier about never wanting marriage or children, that's how I used to feel. But I look at Serena and wonder if I've been wrong all these years. She's told me the only reason she's hesitant to have children is because this world has completely gone down the shitter, what with the Androids and everything. She also thinks we're too young, which I can kind of agree with. I mean, we're both 22 and healthy, not dying anytime soon (unless, of course, it's in battle), so we could wait, right? But what would be the point? I already know how happy I am with Serena, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. How much I want to have children with her. How much I love her. 


End file.
